tailwindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pirates
This article is about aerial piracy. For maritime piracy, see Wikipedia. The crime of Aerial Piracy is a warlike act taken by politically unaffiliated aggressors against aircraft, usually for the purposes of robbery and/or criminal violence. Collectively known as Sky Pirates, some small bands of aviators choose to collect near busy airways and commerce routes to capture cargo, planes, and sometimes prisoners from passing aircraft. The Sky Pirates are the largest collection of organized criminals and madmen in the world, but that does not necessarily make them cruel or unruly. Their history is relatively unknown, though they only recently became more organized by just a few individuals. The Pirates do not have a unified leadership the way that The Agency does, but are lead by elected captains that head each group of Pirates. Pirate Squadrons ---- Marley Red Pirates The Red Pirates claim territory near the Caribbean Islands and supposedly have a base nearby. The Agency has not yet located where the Red Pirates make berth, and where they dock the San Reynard. They often attack supply lines leading in and out of the east coast of Central and South America, and those leading into the south coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Many of their crewman come from the islands and countries nearby, Cuban, Puerto Rican, Mexican, Jamaican, American, and South American alike; many of them cats, weasels, raccoons, foxes, crows, lizards, and other societal outcasts. The Marley Red Pirates often target gold, supplies, or luxuries. They never take slaves or prisoners, and seem to have little interest in anything that they would have to fence or would not use. Plane parts, films, soda, alcohol, food, gold, and anything they would see immediate use in are sought-after supplies. They have little knowledge of the worth of gems or other precious metals, and no knowledge of art or curiosities that would fetch a price. They seem rather disorganized, rarely planning attacks but merely waiting for prey and swooping in to take the loot. History The Marley Red Pirates were previously several bands of Caribbean pirates that became unified by the British captain Jacob Marley. Records of the pirates early history are rare and often unwritten, offering sparse details. Some evidence suggests that the Marley Red Pirates became unified as early as 1924, south of Bermuda. Rumor suggests that as many as three factions of pirates were involved in a heated dogfight over a sunken Spanish galleon, the San Reynard; and the fortune of gold within. Jacob Marley and the Russian Badger Vadik Barsúkov appeared in the second day of fighting and managed to chase off or incapacitate all three squadrons of pirates. The galleon, however, was too large and laden with treasure to fly off with with only two ships, so Marley enlisted the aide of the pirates he had shot down. With their help, and a stolen German zeppelin airstrip, the new squadron of pirates attached the galleon to the airship, and it has become their permanent base of operations. Today, the flying galleon has four airstrips, two repair bays, a heavy armament of batteries, and living quarters for the large squadron of planes and pilots built into the hull of the ship. Leadership Captain: Todd Robert Marley (previously Jacob Marley) Quartermaster / Flag Officer: Vadik Barsúkov Midshipman: Tito Eschavez Crew: Rosie Carwin Black Dog Pirates Asia, Eastern coast History Leadership Li Xiao (黎獢) The Coast Brotherhood North America, Eastern coast History Leadership John "Calico Jack" Rackham Briton Rose Buccaneers Europe, West coast History Leadership Jessica "The Red Lady" Marley Category:Factions